True Love Waits
by Kinoshita Reiko
Summary: RyoSaku. View Ryoma Echizen as a 'shy boy'. Let us see, ne? TagLish:


**TRUE LOVE WAITS**

Ryosaku. First fan fiction, inspired by an infomercial idea at school. YOSH NYA! Sorry if this sucks.. :) **TagLish. :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of the characters.**

SAKUNO

Ryoma Echizen. Echizen. Echizen... Why is this name always lingering in her head? Siya si Sakuno Ryuzaki. Ewan niya ba kung bakit, pero, lagi ngang nasa isip niya si Ryoma. Hindi naman siya pinapansin.

"Nakakalungkot naman kasing isipin," kwento niya kay BFF Tomoka. "I prepare food for him, I cheer, at minsan kung wala siyang mapagtripan at ako ang nabalingan, okay lang sakin. Haaaayyyyyy…" She can't help kundi manghinayang.

"Alam mo, Sakuno, marami naman kasing iba dyan eh. Hindi lang siya ang lalaki." Kasalukuyan silang nag uusap sa harap ng tennis courts. Syempre, habang pinapanood si Ryoma. Kalaro nito si Syusuke Fuji. Accidentally napalakas ang palo ni Ryoma sa bola, kaya naman tumama ito sa bakod sa harap ng dalawang mag-BFF.

"Hi Sakuno-chan, Tomoka-chan!" Bati ng nakangiting si Syusuke, habang nakatingin lang si Ryoma sa kanila. "Sorry, napalakas yata ang palo ni Echizen," pag-a-apologize ng tensai. (Aba't talaga naman! Si Fuki-senpai pa ang nag apologize kahit di naman siya ang nakatama! Asar!) Isip-isip ni Tomoka. "Okay lang po, Fuji-senpai," nakangiti ring sagot ni Sakuno. But when she turned to Tomo, nakasimangot na siya, as if iiyak. "See, BFF, wala lang sa kanya," Sakuno said, propping a sad face. Napailing nalang si Tomo. Si Ryoma-sama talaga, na-hu-hurt na nga si Sakuno, wala parin sa kanya. Tsk tsk.

RYOMA

Sakuno Ryuzaki... Virtual niyang nabatukan ang sarili niya after realizing kung anong nasa isip niya. "Bakit ko ba siya iniisip? Kalaro ko ngayon si Fuji-senpai, kung saan saan lumilipad ang isip ko.. Naku naman."Habang pinapagalitan ang sarili na parang abnoy, bigla siyang napalingon kay Sakuno. Nandoon pala siya sa gilid ng court. Pero bakit kaya hindi siya nagchi-cheer nung BFF niya? Feeling tuloy ni Ryoma, matatalo siya.

Habang pinoproblema niya yung bagay na yun, napalakas tuloy yung swing niya sa raketa. And since dun siya nakatingin kina Sakuno, unconsciously niya na-aim dun ang bola. Syempre shocked siya! Magso-sorry na sana siya pero nagsalita na si Fuji. "Hayaan mo na, gora na ni senpai yan. Awkward naman kung nag sorry na nga siya, magso sorry pa ako. Ano yun, UNLI? Babawi nalang ako in a way next time," isip isip ni Ryoma.

So it continued that way. Tuwing kakausapin na sana ni Ryoma si Sakuno, kung walang e-epal, ay inuunahan na siya ng hiya, especially after ng isang lesson nila about the topic "True Love Waits." Lagi niya nalang maiisip bigla na masyado pa silang bata. Samantala, since hindi naman telepathic si Sakuno, clueless siya kung anong nasa isip ni Ryoma. Basta ipagpapatuloy niya lang yung ginagawa niyang cheering and everything, baka mapansin din siya ni Ryoma.

Hanggang sa naging busy na sila pareho, unable to do what they used to do together, like eating. Sakuno felt as if her Ryoma-kun is slowly drifting away. Lalong gumagalig si Ryoma as he continues to win his games, habang kailangan namang mag focus ni Sakuno sa studies niya, as advice na rin from her Oba-chan, Sumire Ryuzaki, also Ryoma's tennis coach.

One night, while eating dinner with her Oba-chan, Sakuno suddenly had the courage to ask kung kamusta na ang kanyang Ryoma-kun. Shocked to the max siya nang malamang mag-s-stay muna si Ryoma sa America for some important reason. "Paano po yug tennis niya?" tanong ni Sakuno kay Sumire. "Hindi pa rin namin alam ang balak ng batang yon. Dalawang taon siya doon kaya problema talaga. Tsk tsk." sagot ni Oba=chan. Lalong muntik nang mabilaukan si Sakuno sa narinig. Two years? The hell?

That same night, nag iisip naman si Ryoma. "Nakakainis. Ni hindi man lang niya nakausap si Sakuno ng serious so far sa buong Seigaku life niya. At ngayon, aalis siya. Two weeks lang yun. Pero since may pagka abnoy yata siya, sinabi niya sa Seigaku na two years. Si Tezuka at Coach lang ang nakakaalam ng true duuration niya dun, pero syempre secret lang. nakatulog nalang siya sa pag iisip tungkol kay Sakuno.

Before Sakuno noticed, wala na si Ryoma. Napapaiyak nalang siya minsan during the first week. Di niya alam, may usyisero palang nanonood sa kanya. One time, di na nakatiis ang uzi kaya kinausap niya na si Sakuno.

"Ilang beses ka na bang umiyak ngayong linggo dahil kay Echizen?" tanong ng uzi. "F-Fuji-senpai!" shocked na reaction ni Sakuno. "I saw everything. Yung mga pag iyak mo. Bakit ba? Napakaliit na bagay lang nito. Marami namang iba dyan." paliwanag ni Fuji. "F-Fuji-senpai" walang ma-say si Sakuno. Medyo natatakot din siya dahil nakabukas ang mga mata ng tensai. Tapos biglang ngiti ang uzi. "Tawagin mo nalang ako sa pangalan ko =)" "Syusuke-kun…" Sakuno obeyed. For the next week, naging malapit na sina Sakuno at Syusuke.

Then Ryoma came. Nabigla ang lahat, especially Sakuno and Syusuke. WADDAHELL. Chaos ito.

"Ochibi! NYA! Akala namin two years ka dun?" tanong ng mala-pusang senpai. "Neh" yun lang ang sagot ni Ryoma. Agad na hinanap ng mga mata niya si Sakuno. He was surprised to see her at the corner of the court with Syusuke. "Ano to? Wala na ba talaga akong pag-asa?" naisip ni Ryoma. "This can't be!" After that, parang biglang hindi na matino si Ryoma. Nilapitan niya ang dalawa sa corner ng court. Pero nagulat pa siya ng nakita niya ang happy face ng tensai, habang namumula nanaman si Sakuno. "Ne, Ryoma. Sobrang na miss ka ng batang ito. Haha." sabi ni Syusuke. "Oniichan…" ang tanging say ni Sakuno. "Oniichan?" ulit ni Ryoma. "Fuji-senpai, tinawag ka niyang Oniichan?" "Oo, Ryoma. Naging parang kapatid ko na si Sakuno habang wala ka. Laging ikaw ang nasa isip." sabay ngiti. Bigla nalang hinila ni Ryoma si Sakuno palabas ng court.

Naglakad-lakad sila sa campus. Napansin ni Ryoma na umiiyak na si Sakuno.

Bakit?

Anong bakit?

Bakit ka umiiyak?

Hindi ko alam, Ryoma-kun. I was shocked. Hindi ko inexpect na darating ka.

Hindi ka ba masaya?

Huh?

(Silence)

Sakuno…

Ne?

(Biglang tumigil si Ryoma sa harap ni Sakuno. May inilabas siyang kwintas at isinuot ito kay Sakuno. Umiyak nanaman Si Saku…)

Ang sama mo. (Shocked si Ryoma nang marinig niyang sinabi ito ni Sakuno.)

B-Bakit naman?

Lahat ng ginawa ko.. Yung mga pagkain, yung cheering. Lahat para sayo. Pero wala ka man lang ipinakitang appreciation. Sabi ko sa sarili ko, okay lang, mapapansin mo rin ako. Pero hindi. Feeling ko unti unti ka lang lumalayo habang lalo kang gumagaling. Wala akong magawa. Pero kahit na ganon, I still looked up on you. Tapos bigla nalang pupunta ka na pala sa America. Naisip ko na wala na talagang pag asa. Tapos na lahat. Naisip ko na wala palang kwenta lahat ng ginawa ko. Pero eto ka ngayon, bigla mo nalang akong kinakausap? Anong trip mo?

Sakuno…

Bakit ngayon lang? Ang tagal tagal… At kung kailan ang layo layo mo na. Para ano?

Mahal kita, Sakuno. Maraming beses na kitang gustong kausapin, pero nauunahan ako ng hiya ko. Pumunta ako ng America dahil sayo, alam mo ba yon? Sa tingin ko kasi, hindi ako magkakaroon ng lakas ng loob kung hindi kita mami miss. Natatakot ako. Natatakot akong may mauna. Ewan ko kung bakit, pero laging nasa isip ko yung mga salitang TRUE LOVE WAITS. Kaya naman naghintay rin ako. Hinintay ko ang sarili. Naisip ko kasi, kung talagang tayo, wala nang makakapigil nun. Mahal na mahal kita, Sakuno. Mahal na mahal.

R-Ryoma-kun… (Napayakap nalang si Sakuno kay Ryoma nang makita niyang may pain din na nakabakas sa mukha ng lalaki)

Bata pa tayo, Sakuno. Pero kung tayo ang meant to be, tayo talaga. Tandaan mo yan

Yun…. Peace… :


End file.
